Dragon's kids
by HimeAnimeFairy
Summary: What would happen, if right from the beginning, Lucy and Natsu knew each other because of their dragon parents? What will happen when they are reunited on their search for their dragon parents, over 12 years later? Regular characters will still come into it... eventually. NaLu mainly with some other pairings. Family/Friendship/Romance
1. And so we meet!

**Hey guys this is the first chapter to my newest story, I hope you like it.**

* * *

July 7 X770

"Mommy, please come back… I need you… please…" I sobbed next to my mothers grave. People came up to the grave one by one, paying their respects to her, as me and my father stood by the grave.

"If everyone would kindly take their seats." The priest said as he walked up the front. My dad walked off to his seat leaving me in the mud next to the grave. I slowly got up and went over to my seat.

The harsh wind blew, causing me to shiver, as short black dress waved in the wind. My blonde hair that was down to my shoulders, also waved in the wind. Rain poured over our heads, everyone had an umbrella including my father, yet he refused to share it with me so I sat with rain pouring down on my head.

"Friends and Family we are gathered here today in honour of Layla Heartfilia. Beautiful mother of one, wife, and friend to many. Layla Heartfilia died on July 3rd X770 when she was hit by a car on her way to the market. So we gather here, on July 7th X770, to honour her and her family." The priest read aloud, as he stood up there.

"May I ask the daughter of Layla, to step up here today?" He asked. I slowly cambered off of the seat and trudged through the mud over to the priest. "Darling girl, what is your name? And how old are you?" He asked me, leaning down.

"L-Lucy. and 6 years old." I mumbled as I looked at him.

"Well Lucy. I would like to read you a poem, is that okay with you?" He asked. I just nodded. "A Mother's love is something that no one can explain, It is made of deep devotion

and of sacrifice and pain, It is endless and unselfish, and enduring come what may, For nothing can destroy it, or take that love away." He read to me.

"Thank you." I muttered once he was done before returning to my seat.

"Layla Heartfilia was a kind and caring woman who would never fail to make everyone around here happy." The priest started his speech. I zoned out after a few words. Tears slid down my cheeks as I thought about my mother.

 _'_ _How could you leave me mother?' 'Is what dad said true?' 'Was it my fault you died?' 'Is this all because of me?' 'What will I do without you?'_ All these thoughts ran through my mind the more I thought into is.

"Thank you for coming out today everybody." The priest said. I snapped out of my trance to realise that the funeral was over. I stood up and followed my dad to the car. He got in the drivers seat but when I tried to get in the back, the door was locked.

"Find your own way home you pathetic brat. Either that or don't come back at all." He sneered before driving off. I looked around only to see that everybody was gone. I fell to my knees and cried next to my mother's grave.

Suddenly there was a bright yellow light that blinded me. When I opened my eyes, gasped and fell back on my but. Standing before me was a giant midnight-blue dragon. It had a big yellow star over its right eye and small yellow stars running down its back and tail.

"Child why are you crying and sitting here all by yourself. It is late and raining." Rang a musical voice in my head. The dragon's mouth didn't move but I could still hear it clearly. "What is your name?" She asked lifting her wing. I flinched at what she might do. She held it above my head to cover me from the rain.

"Um my name is Lucy. I'm here cause my mums funeral and my dad abandoned me." I choked out still scared of the dragon at the moment. In all the fairy tales I have read, the dragon plays the bed guy.

"Lucy, I am an old friend of your mothers and now, I want you to come and stay with me. I will raise you and teach you the ways of my magic. My name is Luna and I am the stardust dragon." Her voice rang in my head again.

"Now climb on my back and I will take you to your new home." She said as she turned around. I didn't know why, but I knew I could trust her. I slowly climbed onto her now spread out winds. "Hold on tight!" She called before taking off into the now night sky.

As she picked up speed, the wind whipped through my hair, sending it flying all over my face. I couldn't help but laugh as we raced through the night sky. The stars glistened above us and the moon lit up the entire sky as we flew s it.

Luna turned off and started to fly towards a mountain that towered above us. She flew to the peek, towards a small cave in the rocks. The closer we got, the larger the cave and the mountain became. She flew into the cave. Once she landed I hopped off of her back and onto the hard ground of the cave. It was only then that I realised I was bare foot.

"Lucy, as for tonight and every other night, this is where we sleep, tomorrow I will take you to the plain of the dragons, and we will begin your training to become a stardust dragon." She told me. I nodded as she lay down on the cave floor, curled up. I played next to her and she pulled m towards her and wrapped her tail around my small body.

* * *

July 8 X770

"Lucy it's time to wake up." Luna said, nudging me with her snout. I groaned slightly as I got up and looked around. The previous night came flooding into my mind as I remembered my father abandoning me.

"What time is it." I grumbled as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned.

"Its mid-day." She said with a smile. My eyes bugged out. _'Thats right, the maids would wake me back at the estate but now…'_. "You are well on your way to becoming a dragon. Dragons always sleep in. I just woke up myself." She said, her laughter running into my mind.

"Now Lucy, I want you to hop onto my back and I will take you to the land of the dragons." She declared turning her back to me. I climbed up her tail and onto her back, sitting down. She raised her wings and flew out of the cave. I looked below and saw gassy plains as we flew over them. Wild animals stood there staring up at us. I laughed slightly.

"It is good to hear you laugh Lucy." Luna said turning her extra long neck to face me. I just smiled at her. We continued to fly over open green pastures until I started to feel drowsy and eventually started to fall asleep.

 **Normal POV**

Luna flew the rest of the way in silence after noticing that Lucy had fallen asleep. When she reached the field, she landed slowly and softly next to a large lake with a waterfall.

"Hey Luna welcome back!" Igneel called out to Luna. Igneel is a large, dark red fire dragon. He pulled a boy out of the water, before strolling over to Luna. The boy's name was Natsu Dragneel. A boy that Igneel took in about a year and a half ago.

"Shhh." Was all Luna said to them. She lifted Lucy onto one finger and placed her on the floor in front of them.

"Whats that?" Natsu asked, jumping onto the ground himself. He walked up to her and poked her on the cheek.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Whats that?" I heard a male voice ask as I slowly stirred awake. I felt something touching my cheek. I sat up suddenly. "Ah!" I heard the male yell. I looked around and saw I was now sitting on the ground.

Luna was on one side of me, and there was another dragon next to her. It was large and dark red. There was also a little boy, sitting on the ground next to me. He had pink hair and onyx eyes.

"W-Who are you? Luna where are we?" I asked with a slight stutter.

What is it?" The boy asked poking my cheek again.

"Stop that Pinky!" I yell pushing him off me.

"My hair is salmon!" He yelled.

"Pinky!"

"Salmon!"

"Pink!"

"Salmon! S-A-L-M-O-N!"

"You don't have to spell it out! I'm not as dumb as you are!"

"You just met me! You don't know if I'm dumb!"

"Well you'e have to be to die your hair pink!"

"It's natural and salmon!"

"PINK!"

"Thats it!" He yelled jumping on me and tackling me down to the ground. We rolled around in a puff of smoke. He pulled my hair so I bit his hand.

"NATSU! LUCY! STOP THIS INSTANT!" A voice boomed to us. We stopped to look at Luna. His hand was still in my mouth and my hair was in his grip.

"Tell her to stop biting me!" Natsu wined.

"You pulled my hair first pinky!" I yelled.

"SALMON!" He yelled before we started to roll around again.

"ROAR OF THE STARDUST DRAGON!" Luna yelled. Yelled stars and purple wind, came flying towards us, breaking us up.

"You two should't fight!" The big red dragon scolded. "You don't even know each others names yet and you already fought." He said shaking his head at us.

"Natsu, meet my new daughter, Lucy Celeste. Lucy this is Igneel's son, Natsu Dragneel." Luna introduce us.

"…Lucy Celeste?" I asked her a little shocked.

"Yeah! Or do you want to keep the last name of… **That man?** " She asked. I looked down.

"No! I want your last name!" I said stomping my foot. She just smiled at me.

"Now, shall we begin training." Luna asked with a gentle smile.

"Training for what?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Natsu can you show her?" Luna asked the boy. He just grinned. He held up a fist and lit it on fire. I just gulped. "Igneel trained him to be a fire dragon slayer, and soon, with my help, you will be a stardust dragon slayer." Luna said with a smile. I just nodded.

* * *

 **Okay I know the first chapter is really short but that is because it is just like a preview to their lives for the rest of their lives. Well its hard to explain but either way I will make sure to make the other chapters at least 1000+ words longer.**

 **HimeAnimeFairy out.**


	2. Reunited with an old friend

**Okay** **I know I said the other chapter would be way longer** **but... this one is still over 2000 so... sorry guys its just that it may take a while to actually get started, but I hope you like that chapter. ;p**

* * *

July 1 X782 9:36

Lucy Celeste sits on the train staring out the window, just waiting for the ride to be over so that she can get to Hargeon. She is currently wearing a light blue shirt, a black mini-skirt and long black boots that go up to her knees, and her long blonde hair, in a pony tail slightly off to the side, was down to her waist. Her exceed Plue, site beside her on the train. Plue is a small walking, talking, white cat, with a large orange nose.

"Lucy are we nearly there?" Plue asks as he faces the eighteen year old next to him.

"Yeah were nearly there buddy." She mumbled glancing up at the map.

"PUN!" He yelled with a smile. She just smiled down at him and petted his head.

July 1 X782 9:51

"If all passengers could now exit the train!" The speakers rang through the train. Lucy stood up from her seat and lifted Plue into her arms before heading to the exit. Next to the door, was a boy laying on the ground in a big heap looking like he was gonna vomit.

"Hey Lucy, look at that!" Plue yelled pointing down at the guy. He glanced up at Lucy suddenly not looking so sick.

"Plue! Don't be so rude!" Lucy hissed to him. "Sorry about him." She mumbled to the guy, who was staring at her intensely. She quickly exited the train.

"Natsu, what was that?" A small blue exceed asked the boy laying on the ground.

"I dunno buddy." He said getting up off the ground as they left the train.

* * *

July 1 X782 10:14

"Did you hear! Salamander is in this town!" Lucy heard a girl squeal to her friends as she walked through the town.

"Salamander…" She mumbled to herself, trailing off. Images of Igneel the fire dragon flashed through her head. "No way…" She trailed off.

"Whats wrong Lucy, why did you stop?" Plue asked her.

"Come on buddy!" She half yelled picking him up off the ground and racing through the town. "Where is he?" She mumbled to herself. The sound of girls squealing caught her attention. "This way!" She mumbled before running towards the sound.

In the middle of the courtyard was a large crowd of girls all squealing and cheering. "Salamander!" "Burn me!" "I love you!" People were yelling. Lucy broke through the crowd only to see a guy standing there. He glanced over at Lucy and winked at her.

 _'_ _What is this feeling?' 'What's happening?' 'But he looked at me!'_ All kinds of thoughts ran through Lucy's head. She felt her heart rate increase, as hearts appeared in her eyes and she stared at him.

"IGNEEL!" Someone yelled busting through the crowd. The hearts in Lucy's eyes broke as she stared at the guy. It was the one from the train, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the name he yelled. _'Igneel, no way!'_

"Who the heck are you?" The guy asked Salamander. All the girls started to beat him up leaving him on the ground. Next to him was a small blue… Exceed! _'An exceed, like plue!'_

"Hey are you okay?" She asked him walking up to him and putting Plue on the ground. He looked up at her and again the stare continued. His onyx eyes piercing into hers.

"Here let me help you up." She said extending a hand out. He stared at her hand for a second before taking it and standing up.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "Man those girls fricken bite hard." He grumbled rubbing the back of his head. He let off a low laugh.

"Whats so funny, didn't you just get beaten up and your laughing?" She asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah its just that getting beaten up by that crowd of girls and getting bitten five times, reminds me of when I was a kid." He said with a small smile. Lucy just raised an eye brow at him. "Ah never mind. I'll never see her again anyway. I don't know why but you kind'a remind me of her." He said with a sigh.

"Before when you ran into the crowd you called out a name what was that?" Lucy asked him.

"AYE! Igneel!" The blue exceed said raising a paw.

"I knew it!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh?" The guy asked looking at her weirdly.

"Lucy, what do you mean?" Plue asked her patting on her leg.

"Um I'll tell ya' later Plue." She said, bending down and picking him up.

"Is that an exceed?" Natsu asked her. Sh just nodded.

"AYE!" The blue one yelled.

"PUNN!" Plue yelled. Lucy and the boy both chuckled lightly.

"Um my name is Lucy, its nice to meet you." Lucy said, shifting Plue into one hand and extending the other out to the boy.

"Natsu." The boy said simply, shaking her hand.

"I knew it!" Lucy yelled again, leaving everyone around her confused. "Sorry… Its just that, ah never mind…" Lucy mumbled trailing off.

"Tell me!" Natsu demanded.

"I'll tell ya' over lunch, my treat." She said with a grin showing off her sharp teeth. She then proceeded to walk away, leaving the two to follow her.

* * *

July 1 X782 10:20

Once they found a good restaurant to eat at, they sat down and waited for their orders. Lucy stared at his face and found her memories overflowing her.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _What is it?" The boy asked poking my cheek again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop that Pinky!" I yell pushing him off me._**

 ** _"_** ** _My hair is salmon!" He yelled._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pinky!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Salmon!"_**

"Pink!"

 ** _"_** ** _Salmon! S-A-L-M-O-N!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You don't have to spell it out! I'm not as dumb as you are!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You just met me! You don't know if I'm dumb!"_**

 **"Well you'e have to be to die your hair pink!"**

 ** _"_** ** _It's natural and salmon!"_**

 **"PINK!"**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Lucy, you're making that weird face again!" Plue said snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I said looking around. "Oh right, sorry buddy." I said with a small grin petting him on the head.

"Its okay I think Natsu is doing the same!" The other cat declared. "He is making that stupid face."

"HEY! I was just thinking!" Natsu yelled at him.

"Really? I would have never guessed that one."

"HEY! What's that 'sposed to mean?!"

"Nothing ya dummy."

"STOP THAT!" They bickered back and forth. Lucy let of a small giggle. Natsu stopped and stared at Lucy.

"What?" She asked noticing him stare.

"N-Nothing." natsu mumbled looking away.

"Come on tell me please!" Lucy half begged leaning further towards the table and pouting at him.

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"PLEASE!" By this time Lucy was really close to his face, leaning closer every time he said no. She realised home close she was and leaned back, blushing slightly. "S-Sorry." She mumbled looking down and trying to hide her blush.

"Its just that… that laugh is exactly like someone I used to knows." He mumbled looking down as well. Lucy just giggled again and he once again stared at her.

"You seem to be mentioning this girl a lot. Who is she?" Lucy asked looking up at him again. Their eyes met.

"He llllliked her!" The blue cat declared with a roll of his tongue.

"SHUT UP HAPPY!" Natsu yelled at the cat making it flinch. Natsu looked down again. "Sorry…" He mumbled not looking up. "Its just that when I think about that girl… I remember that I will never see her again…" He said quietly.

"You know… I'm thankful I have dragon hearing or I may have not been able to hear that." Lucy said with a small giggle. He jerked his head up and stared at her with wide eyes. "Oops sorry, did I not mention I'm a dragon slayer, silly me." She said with another giggle.

"Y-Yo-You-Your… YOUR A DRAGON SLAYER!" Natsu yelled in shock slamming his hands on the table. Everyone is the restaurant stared at him making him blush a bit.

"Yep." Lucy replied simply with another small giggle.

"What kind are you?!" He asked leaning in.

"Stardust." Lucy replied, silently holding her breath.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Natsu hummed putting a finger to his chin. "Nah never heard of it." he replied shorty.

"I see your as dense as always." Lucy replied with a sigh.

"Have we met before?" Natsu asked in confusion. Lucy just sighed in disappointment.

"Never mind." She mumbled under her breath.

"Tell me!" Natsu whined.

"Nah. Hm, to think I actually thought you would remember me." Lucy hummed.

"Lucy what do you mean?" Plue asked her.

"Never mind." Lucy hummed.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyy tell me." Natsu whined to her.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu no." Lucy whined mimicking him.

"Don't mimic me! And please!" Natsu half yelled with a pout.

"Fine! You keep saying that I remind you of a girl you used to be friends with right?" Lucy asked him. He nodded. "What if I told you I was that girl?" Lucy asked with a smirk. He gaped at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked her. She nodded at him with a gentle smile. He just stared at her. Lucy giggled again.

"You're as cute as ever Natsu." She said still giggling. He just blushed crimson and looked away, trying to hide his blush in his scarf.

"Sh-Shut up." He grumbled making her laugh more.

"He lllllikes her!" Happy and Blue sang together.

"I do not!" Natsu yelled his face going bright red now.

"She lllllikes him!" They declared together again.

"Shut up." I groaned. Both cats just laughed at our misery.

"So Lucy, what was Natsu like when he was a kid?" Happy asked me with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell them anything!" Natsu stressed. Lucy just giggled in response to him.

"Well… not much has changed since then actually…" Lucy mumbled trailing off.

"What did he act like?" Happy asked.

"Well, I would be a hypocrite if I called him a brat because I was one two, so…" Lucy mumbled.

"I was not a brat!" Natsu defended.

"You were always pulling my hair and you know it!" Lucy reported.

"You kept on biting me!"

"Because you pulled my hair!" They argued back and forth. The case just snickered at them.

"WHAT!" They both yelled facing the cats.

"You act like a couple." Happy snickered.

"NO WE DON'T!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Look Happy! They are even talking together now! So cute!" Plue laughed.

"NO WE DON'T!" They yelled together again. "STOP THAT!" They yelled again.

"Thats what we get for spending every second together growing up." Lucy sighed.

"What was Lucy like as a kid?" Plue asked.

"You don't need to know that!" Lucy huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes I do!" Plue whined. "I wanna know if you were as annoying back then as you are now!"

"HEY!" Lucy yelled swinging her arm at him but he flew upwards and out of her reach. She stood up and grabbed his tail. She then threw him across the room and sat down in a huff. "Damn annoying cat." She grumbled under her breath.

"Natsu, we gotta get back to the guild!" Happy declared.

"Why?" Natsu asked the cat cocking his head to the side.

"Erza will be back soon!" Happy replied with a shiver. Natsu froze. "Lucy you should come with us and join the guild!" Happy declared.

"Yeah come on it will be fun! The two of us together again!" Natsu declared with a big grin.

"Uh, I'd love to and all but I can't really because I'm still searching for Luna. She disappeared…" Lucy started but Natsu cut her off.

"7 years ago? Yeah I know… Igneel disappeared two." Natsu mumbled. Lucy stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Your father disappears and you joined a guild?! Did you just decide he wasn't worth looking for or something?! I can't believe you! Look it was nice catching up but I'm leaving! Unlike some people around here, I actually care about my mother!" She yelled at him before starting to leaved the restaurant.

"Wait Lucy!" Natsu yelled grabbing her hand and stopping her from walking any farther. "I never gave up on Igneel! I have been searching for him since the day he abandoned me! I stumbled upon Fairy Tail in my search and now I have a new family, a place to go back to!" He declared looking at her.

"A new family… Face it you've given up on him…" Lucy mumbled before trying to leave again.

"I never said I gave up on him! Don't you ever get tired of coming home at the end of a day of disappointment and having no one?! Checking into a new hotel every night and not having any friends to comfort you?!" He half yelled at her. She just looked down.

"I'm leaving, come on Plue." She mumbled and began to walk away again.

"Lucy wait! Come with me…" He mumbled standing in front of her to block her way.

"Natsu look… I'm not here to make friends, I'm just looking for my mum." Lucy said.

"I know and we can look for them together! The people in Fairy Tail are very understanding and every one there has a story or past issue that keeps them going." Natsu told her.

"I dunno…" She mumbled trailing off.

"Please Lucy! I'm sick of hotel beds!" Plue whined, coming back over to the group.

"Oh who are you kidding, you sleep on my stomach every night anyway." She said with a slight scowl. He just smiled innocently. "Oh fine! But I can't guarantee I'll stay…" She grumbled.

"YES!" Natsu cheered pulling her into a tight hug.

"He lllllikes her!" The cats sung together.

"I do not!" Natsu yelled puling back with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

* * *

 **I hope I didn't ruin the story :o. Any way...**

 **HimeAnimeFairy out**


	3. Going to the guild

**OMG guys I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so (you get the picture) so, sorry this took so long. My internet has been down for four days, and I know that is no excuse for how long this took but still, I tried to make this chapter a little special from the others and their starting to finally get longer, *squeals* yay! Hope you like it!**

July 1 X782 11:36

"How far away is this dumb guild?" Lucy whined to Natsu as they continue to walk through the town.

"Stop complaining!" Natsu whined back.

"You try wearing high heels!" She replied in a huff.

"Sure!" He responded happily stopping and looking at her as if waiting.

"W-Wait! Your not s-serious are y-you?" She asked in shock. He just grinned.

"Lucy just give him your shoes!" Happy whined.

"NO! There my shoes I wanna wear them!" She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then don't complain about wearing them." Plue said simply.

"Damn cat…" Lucy mumbled under her breath and continued to walk.

"Come on Luce, I wanna try to wear your shoes!" Natsu whined following her.

"No. way. in. hell." She hissed before looking away from him.

"Lucy! Can we stop by the apartment! I want a fish!" Plue whined.

"Fine." Lucy sighed. "I will meet you at the guild, kay?" Lucy asked. Without waiting for a response she ran off with Plue flying after her, leaving Natsu and Happy in the street dumbfounded. They just shrugged and continued to the guild.

July 1 X782 12:03

"Come on we promised Natsu we would head to the guild." Plue said as they flew on their way after stopping at their place quickly.

"You're the one that wanted the dumb fish." Lucy said simply as they continued to walk through the town. "At least I was able to change my shoes." Lucy said with a contented sigh.

"Is that it?" Plue asked pointing to a giant building towering above them.

"I think so…" Lucy trailed off as she looked up at it. "Come on!" She declared going to the doors and opening them to take a peak inside. She gasped at what she saw…

Broken chairs and tables, people fighting everywhere, people drinking and partying and most importantly… Natsu standing in the middle holding up a pair of man's boxers.

"Natsu what are you doing?!" She called out to him in shock. Everyone stopped and looked at her, the place going dead silent for a minute.

"Oh come on Lucy I'm just having some fun! You should join! Lets fight!" He declared lifting his fist up and setting it on fire.

"No way!" She said as she walked up to him.

"Oh come on! Like old times!"

"No way!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Natsu, who's your friend?" A man asked walking up to them. He was 100% naked.

"Put some clothes on man!" Lucy yelled covering her eyes.

"Then tell your boyfriend to give me back my pants!" He yelled back at her.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! NATSU!" Lucy yelled turning to face the pyro who was currently laughing his ass off.

"Yes Lucy?" He said acting all innocent.

"THAT'S IT! ROAR OF THE… STARDUST DRAGON!" Lucy yelled blasting a giant wave of purple, swirly, air at him from her mouth. It hit him directly on, knocking him over.

"Them's fighting words Luce! I'm all fired up!" He yelled jumping back up.

"Oh no!" Lucy sighed.

"ROAR OF THE…" (Natsu)

"TALONS OF THE…" (Lucy)

"ICE MAKE…" (Gray)

"MAN!" (Elfman)

"Men have no class." (Cana)

"SILENCE!" A voice boomed over everyone. They all froze stiff and looked up at the guild master. "IS THAT ANYWAY TO WELCOME THE NEW MEMBER?!" He boomed over everyone, appearing as a giant.

"But Jii-chan! She started it, she used her breath attack on me!" Natsu whined pointing at Lucy.

"You stole a mans pants!" Lucy yelled back at him.

"I didn't steal a mans pants, I stole Gray's pants, theres a difference!" He countered. Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"NATSU! SILENCE!" Master yelled. He then shrunk down to his actual size. "Hello dear what is your name? Are you here to join Fairy Tail? Are you a dragon slayer?" He asked a bunch of questions.

"Ummm. I dunno if I wanna join or not actually…" Lucy mumbled trailing off.

"Yes! She does want to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu…"

"Come on Lucy please!"

"I dunno…"

"Come on, your the only one that can take me on!"

"What was that ice prick?!" The boy with ink hair, now named as Gray, said.

"I said I could kick your ass and Lucy is the only one on my level!" Natsu yelled back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Just shut up both of you!" Lucy yelled at them. They both froze and looked at her.

"Yes ma'am." Natsu mumbled.

"Are you scared of **her**?" Gray asked putting emphasis on, _her_.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Natsu warned.

"Do what? Like a girl could ever take me down!" He said with a smug grin. Natsu looked at Lucy with a smug grin.

"ROAR OF THE… STARDUST DRAGON!" She yelled at him, hitting Gray with her breath attack and sending him flying. He hit a wall in the back of the guild hall.

"Good one Luce!" Natsu yelled laughing his ass off at Gray, who was struggling to get up. "Hey Gray, if you liked that, you should see her when she's actually trying!" He yelled. Gray just coughed out smoke.

"WHAT! You mean she wasn't trying?!" Gray yelled looking at Lucy with a scared face. She just smirked at him. Master did a fake cough to earn everyones attention.

"Sorry master. To answer your other questions, my name is Lucy Celeste and I am a Stardust Dragon Slayer." Lucy said with a small bow.

"So are you interested in joining the guild?" He asked.

"… Oh sure why not!" She said with a small sigh.

"YES!" Natsu cheered throwing an arm over her shoulders. She just laughed at him.

"Go see Mira at the bar and get your guild stamp." Master told her. She just nodded, shrugging Natsu's arm off her shoulders and walking away.

"Are you Mira?" She asked the girl at the bar.

"Yes that is me! Where do you want your mark and what colour?" She asked her.

"Um can I have pink, on my right hand?" Lucy said holding out her arm. Mira nodded then used the magic stamp to seal Lucy's place in the guild.

"Lucy can we fight now please!" Natsu practically begged her.

"No Natsu! I'm going home!" She said crossing her arms. "Plue lets go!" She called to the cat.

"Come to think of it, where is Plue?" Natsu asked her.

"What the…" Lucy mumbled looking around.

"I'm here~" Plue yelled flying towards her.

"Plue where were you?"

"I was talking to someone!"

"Who?"

"Don't worry~"

"Fine! Lets just go home!" Lucy said before grabbing the cat out of the air and walking out of the guild hall.

July 1 X782

"Ah finally home!" Lucy sighed, sinking into the bath tub at her house. "What a day! Who would've thought I would see Natsu again? Especially after… that day." She mumbled into the water.

"What day Lucy?" Plue asked as he sat on the edge of the bath.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _July 7 X777_**

 ** _"Luna! Igneel! Are you there?" 11 year old Lucy called into the open clearing. No one was in sight. "LUNA! LUNA!" She yelled starting to get worried._**

 ** _"Luce what's wrong?" Natsu mumbled only just waking up._**

 ** _"Natsu, I can't find Luna anywhere! I haven't seen her since last night! She wasn't there when I woke up!" Lucy cried._**

 ** _"Don't worry Luce their here somewhere…" He mumbled pulling her into a hug while she cried on his shoulder._**

 ** _"A-Are you sure?" She chocked out looking at him._**

 ** _"Positive!" He mumbled into her hair. "We can look for them if you want!" He said with his signature grin. Lucy nodded, wiping her tears out of her eyes. The two of them searched for hours for their parents but they were no-where to be found._**

 ** _"Luce, its getting dark, we should turn in now." Natsu told her._**

 ** _"No! I won't go till I find Luna!" Lucy yelled tears slipping down her cheeks again._**

 ** _"Luce come on we can look for them in the morning! I'm sure their around here so don't panic." He said wiping her tears from her cheeks._**

 ** _"Natsu we searched all day! If they were around here we would have found them by now!" She yelled at him._**

 ** _"Lucy come on! We will look past the forrest tomorrow! But for now lets just go to sleep and try to relax, okay?" He said sternly. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. The two of them curled up in their cave and started to drift off to sleep._**

 ** _Later that night, when it was past midnight… Lucy snuck off. She refused to wait, she had to look for them!_**

 ** _"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't stay here without Luna… I have to find her…" Lucy mumbled to him. She kissed him on the forehead then ran out of the cave and down the mountain and into the dark forrest. Up until this day, she had never seen him and she never thought se would find him again…_**

 ** _Flashback End_**

"Lucy!" Plue yelled, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?" She asked looking around.

"You zoned out again." He told her.

"Sorry buddy I was just thinking about something." She told him as she got out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into her room. There on her bed, was the fire dragon slayer she was just thinking about.

"Natsu?! What are you doing here?!" She yelled at him, temporarily forgetting she was naked with only a towel. "Eep!" She squeaked racing back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

She quickly got dressed into a random t-shirt and shorts before leaving the bathroom with a clear blush on her cheeks.

"Oh come on Luce, no need to freak out. You act like its the first time I saw you naked." He said rolling his eyes slightly. Plue gave her a judge look.

"Don't look at me like that cat! We lived in a cave and he would always walk in on me changing!" She defended throwing a pillow at the cat.

"Suuure…" He said with a smug grin.

"Shut up!" She yelled throwing another pillow. She then started to plug in her hair dryer.

"Luce just let me dry your hair like old times!" Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh no! Last time you did that you set my hair on fire!" She said backing away slowly as he approached her. She backed up until her back hit the wall as Natsu continued to close in on her. "Eep!" She squeaked when he had cornered her and lit his hand on fire.

"Come on Luce, just trust me!" He said grinning.

"Fine but I swear if you light my hair on fire, you wont be able to have kids." She warned with a glare.

"Whats that mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Um can you back up a little?" She asked avoiding eye contact, with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. He stepped back and she thought she saw a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Ooh do I see the all mighty Dragneel blushing? How sweet!" She cooed with a smirk, her embarrassment long forgotten.

"N-No way!" He huffed turning away, trying to hide his blush in his scarf. She smiled when she saw this.

"Is that the scarf Igneel gave you?" She asked with a gentle smile and kindness in her eyes. He nodded. "I still wear the necklace Luna gave me." She said, pulling a necklace out from under her shirt. It had a golden chain and a heart pendant in the middle.

"Whenever I feel upset or lonely, I always play the song in this necklace." She said opening it. A melody rang through the room. She hummed along to it as Natsu began to dry her long hair.

"Your hair grew a lot since I last saw you." He noted once the song finished and she closed the locket. She just hummed in response. "There all done! Now wasn't that faster than a hair drier?" He said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes at him and began to run her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah yeah…" She mumbled. "Wait what are you even doing here?" She asked suddenly remembering that he broke into her apartment.

"Luce I haven't seen you in 7 years, cut me some slack." He whined.

"Fine fine just don't go making a habit of it." She sighed waving him off and not seeing his smirk. "I'm gonna head to bed so you can go home now." She said with a small yawn.

"Aww Luce! Please let me stay! Please!" He begged.

"Fine just this once, you can sleep on the couch." She said pointing across the room. She grabbed a blanket and pillow them shoved them in his arms and pushed him over to the couch. She then proceeded to literally fall face first into her bed, then crawl under the covers.

"Night Natsu. It was great to see you again." She mumbled as sleep over took her.

Once Natsu was sure she was asleep, he tiptoed over to the bed and slowly climbed in with her. The couch was uncomfortable and her scent was relaxing to him. He missed it, and he missed her. Seven years without her. Seven years.

 ** _Flashback_** ****(Natsu's POV)

 ** _July 8 X777_**

 ** _When I woke up that morning, she was no-where to be found._**

 ** _"Maybe she just got up early to look for them, yeah, thats what happened." He kept on mumbling to himself as he left the cave. He searched left and right and through the entire forrest but she was no-where._**

 ** _At the end of the day, he had, had no luck at fining his dad or his best friend. He went back to the cave after midnight._**

 ** _"Luce, how could you leave me? First Igneel and now you? I thought we had something special. Did this all mean nothing to you?" He mumbled as he curled up into a ball on the cave floor, a stray tear slipped down his cheek._**

 ** _Flashback end_**

"I missed you so much Luce…" He mumbled as he snuggled up to her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her close to him, as she unconsciously snuggled into his chest. "I'll never let you go again." Was the last thing he said, before sleep over took him.

He truly had no idea that she was awake the hole time and heard everything he said, including the flashback he had unconsciously spoke aloud. She couldn't help but snuggle up to him once she heard all those things. She felt horrible for leaving him, every day of her life and vowed to one day make it up to him.

July 2 X782 9:25

"Natsu wake up please!" Lucy begged Natsu. She had been awake for half an hour now yet unable to get out of bed. What is the reason for this you ask? Because of Lucy cuddling into his chest the night before, he began to hug her waist and pull her close and now she can't get out of his grip.

"Natsu come on it has been half an hour." She whined. Finally giving up, she tried to struggle out of his grip but it only tightened. She started to thrash against him. He rolled over, bringing her with him and ended up laying on top of her, lowering his head into the crook of her neck.

"N-Natsu stop this!" She stuttered with a massive blush now on her face. He just continued to 'sleep' on her neck. "Natsu do you think don't see that smirk?! We both know you are awake!" She huffed turning her head away from him. His smirk only grew.

"You've been awake this hole time, haven't you?" She asked with a glare.

"Maybe…" He mumbled into her neck.

"Can you get off now?" She asked with a blush.

"Nah. I'm comfy." He mumbled again.

"Natsu come on!" She whined.

"I missed you." He mumbled. He knew that he would always win when he used those words.

"Damn you." She mumbled. "Fine five more minute in bed but you have to get off me, deal?" She asked raising a brow.

"Nah, I'm good here and you can't make me get off you." He said with a smirk as he started to twirl her hair on his finger.

"Natsu come on!" She said with a pout.

"Thats cute." He said smirking at her again.

"Sh-Shut up!" She mumbled looking away from him making him chuckle at her. "Stop being mean! Can you just get off!" She whined with another pout.

"Stop pouting or I'll have to kiss you!" He sang still smirking.

"Oh ha ha." She grumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Lucy~" Plue whined from next to her. "So loud~" He mumbled.

"Sorry Plue, just tell him to get off me." She said glaring at the boy on top of her.

"Fine fine, keep your shirt on." He grumbled beginning to get off of her. As soon as she could move her arms, she threw him off her and onto the ground where he landed with an ungraceful "Oof!"

"Lucy!" He groaned.

"I gotta get dressed be right back." She said ignoring him and going into the bathroom with her clothes. She came back five minutes later to find that Natsu had gone back to sleep.

"Natsu get up before I punch you in the face." She warned him slowly. He jumped up out of bed.

"Whats the rush Luce?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh guess you don't wanna go to the guild then. Oh well." She mumbled.

"No wait! Lets go!" He yelled grabbing her hand jumping out of the window.

"Idiot Natsu don't do that!" She yelled while in the air with him. He landed on the ground safely then caught her just in time. She sighed in relief. "Never do that again! Got it?" She said with a menacing glare.

 **So guys did you like the third chapter? I hope so, I put a lot of effort into it. And I just posted a new story** **Fairy** **Academy. Hope you guys like it. Also in some PM's/comments I got a question. "Does Lucy not get motion sickness" the answer to that one is, yes she will eventually, I want to make it like Gajeel, how he found out about his later in the series.**

 **Also in a comment from a guest named "grace", she said "I hope Lucy doesn't stay mad at Natsu for long", sorry if this was unclear, but she wasn't mad at him it just just like a friendly rivalry like Gray and Natsu but more on the friend side than the rival.**

 **AnimeHimeFairy out**


	4. Memory Days

_**Sorry about how long this took guys. Seriously... 5 months. I'm really disappointed in my self. To be honest, I started another account and kind of completely forgot about this one and its stories all together... Anyway, for about two weeks, the updates on both counts (here and at AnimeFairy612) will be slow, but they will be coming at least. It is currently exam week, but school will be over for the year in two weeks time, so that is when I will be looking over and either continuing or deleting my on going stories. I can guarantee that Ocean Secrets and high school games on the other account will be continued, along with this one and at least one school life one from this account. Thanks for being so patient with me.**_

"LUCE! I picked a mission for us!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to the blonde happily.

"When did I say I wanted to go on a mission?" She asked as she turned to face him, Levy sitting next to her reading a book. Natsu pouted in response.

"Pretty please Luce! I wanna go on a mission with you to celebrate you coming to the guild!" He said happily. _'I hope she doesn't find this suspicious, I have something big planned!'_ He thought with a smirk.

"Oh fine." She sighed. "How long will it take?" She asked, trying to hide her grin that showed off her sharp teeth, as it slowly formed on her face.

"No more than a day or two!" He replied with a massive lop-sided grin.

"When are we gonna leave?" She asked curiously.

"NOW!" He yelled before grabbing her hand and racing off.

"Bye Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled to the girl.

"Bye Levy-Chan." Lucy sighed as she stumbled to stay on her feet as Natsu dragged her across the guild.

"Mira, we're going on a job!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Owch!" Lucy yelped making him stop dead.

"Whats wrong Luce?" He asked as he looked at her.

"You just screamed in my ear and I have super sensitive hearing. Try and put two and two together." She glared at him. He just grinned sheepishly at her before she began to walk on her own, making him run to catch up with her.

"Where ya going?" He asked after noticing that she was no longer headed for the doors.

"I'm going to get my cat." She said like it was obvious. "Plue! Come here, we're going on a mission!" She called to the exceed that was currently talking to a familiar white exceed, who seemed to be blushing a lot as Happy glared at them.

"Oh, okay." He said as he quickly few over to them. "Bye Carla!" He yelled with a grin at the blushing girl. Happy flew over to Natsu and Lucy as well.

"Bye Plue, you two tom-cat!" She smiled.

"Wow, Happy. She called him by his name." Natsu smirked at the blue exceed.

"Lucy, can you carry me? Natsu is being mean!" Happy whined. Lucy smiled before picking the blue exceed up from the air as they left the guild and began to make their way to the train station.

"You know, it is nice to be carrying an exceed without them thrashing in my arms." Lucy smiled down at the blue cat who in turn, grinned at her.

"What? But you hold me all the time." Plue said as he flew over and landed on her head.

"Yeah but you always fall asleep and when you do, you thrash and kick." She explained shortly with a sly grin.

"We're here!" Plue yelled changing the subject as he flew off her head and towards the now in sight train station, leaving Natsu and Happy chuckling while Lucy giggled slightly.

"Train will depart in 5 minutes!" The loud speaker rang.

"I forgot to ask Natsu, where are we going?" Lucy asked as they boarded the train and sat down. Natsu next to Lucy on one side and Happy and Plue on the other. Lucy was at the window seat and Natsu at the isle.

"Its a surprise!" Natsu grinned as the train started to move. "Ugh!" He immediately gurgled as he struggled to stay upright. He leaned down and lied on Lucy's lap and looked up at her. "Luce…" He gurgled as he tried not to throw up.

"Oh no! Don't you dare throw up on me!" She yelled at him. "Wait… You get motion sick?" She asked as she looked at the poor boy who just nodded. She tried to stifle her laugh but failed.

"So mean…" He gurgled as he tried to glared at her, but failed when the train rocked particularly hard, and he nearly threw up again.

"So pitiful." Lucy mumbled as she looked out of the window as the scenery passed by. She stopped when her head started to spin and her stomach churned. Suddenly she felt sick as well. Her head pounded as her stomach continued to churn making it hard for her to stay upright.

"Plue… I feel kinda sick…" She grumbled as she turned an unhealthy shade of green slightly.

"Are you okay?" He panicked slightly.

"I think she finally became an official dragon slayer!" Happy cheered. Lucy tried to glare at him but couldn't bring herself the strength to move. "It is a dragon slayer weakness. Motion sickness! Every dragon slayer I know gets it except for Wendy!" Happy said happily. Lucy just groaned.

"Oh great." She mumbled. She no longer had the will to sit straight as she collapsed and her head hit the window. Unconsciousness took over her quickly after.

 ** _Time skip : 5 hours later, Natsu's POV_**

Natsu woke up, to find himself in a hard bed with Lucy laying next to him. The room was practically empty, leaving the two of them all alone in the cramped room.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he tried to find a clue to what happened.

"Natsu? You're awake?" Happy called as he came flying into the room with Plue following behind him.

"What happened to us?" He asked, sitting up in the bed.

"You're just lucky that you told me where you were taking her or we wouldn't have been able to fly you two off the train after the two of you fell unconscious." Happy said with a worried look on his face.

"Why did Luce fall unconscious?" He asked looked down at her sleeping form.

"She got motion sickness for the first time." Plue said as he flew over and sat on her stomach.

"Huh… What happened…?" Lucy mumbled as she stirred awake and opened her eyes slowly.

"You got motion sick on the train then collapsed!" Plue explained worriedly.

"What!" Lucy yelled, sitting up in the bed immediately. "I never yet motion sick!" She yelled in defence.

"Well ya just did." Happy snickered as Lucy flushed in embarrassment.

"Ugh this is so embarrassing!" She whined as she covered her face in her hands.

"Whats the time Happy?" Natsu asked as he faced the cat.

"Its 11 o'clock at night." Plue said happily.

"Then lets go to that surprise!" Natsu yelled as he literally jumped out of bed.

"Natsu its too late to go now!" Lucy scolded him.

"Too bad!" He yelled happily before grabbing her hand and racing out the door. The two exceed's quickly followed behind the stumbling girl. She managed to catch her steps and keep up with his pace. He seemed to be leading her through a forrest.

"Natsu! Where are you taking me! Slow down dammit!" She yelled at him but he made no move to slow down at all until…

"Luuuuuuucy!" Plue yelled to her from behind. It was a yell of panic. Lucy snatched her hand from Natsu and turned around, making Natsu stop and turn too. They were faced with a giant green monkey.

"A forest vulcan!" Natsu yelled in shock. "Are you kidding me?! Is it impossible for me to have a normal day with my best friend?!" Natsu yelled in anger.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. The two looked up at the vulcan to see in its hands, the two exceed's being squeezed tightly.

"PLUE!" Lucy yelled in fear as she stared up at the small exceed. Before Natsu or the Vulcan could even blink, Lucy had raced forward, jumped up into the air and gave the Vulcan a swift kick to the jaw. The vulcan stumbled backwards. He turned around swiftly and raced of at break-neck speed.

"Get back here with my exceed you bastard!" Lucy yelled as she was about to charge after them.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu yelled at her as he grabbed her wrist.

"Natsu! Let go this instant!" She screamed at him as she struggled to break free of his hold.

"Look at the fog in the forrest! There is no way you could possibly find your way back, or that vulcan if you charged off letting anger cloud your mind!" He yelled as he continued to hold her back. She stopped struggling for a few seconds.

"Then- Then how can we find them?" She asked with her voice low as he bangs covered her eyes.

"Um have you forgotten that you're a dragon slayer?" He asked as he raised a brow at her. Her eyes widened in realisation. "Also, don't the stars work to your advantage as well?" He asked as he pointed up at the sky. She jerked her head up to look at the thousands of stars in the sky.

"Right!" She smiled happily. She took a quick sniff of the air and quickly caught Plue's scent. "This way!" She declared as she pointed northwards. She then ran in the direction of the scent and Natsu followed her quickly.

She took sharp turns. Left and right, straight ahead until she was lead to an empty clearing with one massive tree right in the middle of it. They ran into the clearing and looked around, hoping to see the dark green vulcan around here somewhere.

"Oh! Boy and girl did come for cats!" A voice yelled startling them both. The vulcan jumped down from the top of the tree with the exceeds still in his hands.

"Give me back my cat." Lucy yelled as she charged forward and raced up the vulcan's arm. She raced up to his head and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and dropped the exceeds as he did so. Natsu raced forward and caught the unconscious exceeds.

"You jerk! I'm gonna make you pay for hurting Plue!" Lucy yelled as she kicked him in the face again. She jumped back down to the ground after the vulcan had been knocked out. She then just 'Hmph'ed and crossed her arms before turning away.

"Wow Luce… Just… Wow…" Natsu mumbled as he looked at the girl with a wide grin.

"Wipe that grin off your face and tell me where we are going! Its not safe to be round here at night!" She huffed with a small pout.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu beamed as he seemed to remember what they were here for. "Come on this way!" He beamed as he grabbed Lucy's hand and begun to race off, leaving her stumbling behind him and the exceed's flying to catch up.

"Natsu can you please tell me where we are going?!" Lucy yelled at him as she caught up with his stride and continued to run behind him.

"Nah then it won't be a surprise!" He said as he turned his head back to grin at her.

 _'_ _What is so important that he wants everything to be a surprise?'_ Lucy thought as they continued to run.

"Look we're here!" Natsu yelled as he came to a sudden stop. Lucy wasn't given enough time to stop so instead decided it would be nice to crash into the back of his head (note the sarcasm).

"Owch…" She mumbled as she rubbed her nose and stepped out from behind him to see the place that he was so excited about going to. She gasped as she looked up. She felt like screaming and crying at the same time out of pure joy. Tears welled up in her eyes slightly as she gazed up at the mountain in front of her.

This was the place where the two of them had spent their time with Luna and Igneel. This was the place they had grown up together. It seemed like nothing had changed. The fountain that sat at ground level next to the mountain. The cave less than half way up the mountain, where they would sleep… Everything.

"Natsu…" She mumbled as she continued to gaze at the scene. A few tears trickled down her cheeks as she begun to remember some of the best times of her childhood with her best friend.

"Come on!" Natsu grinned as he took her hand in his and began to run towards the cave. Once the two of the made it into the cave, Lucy gasped once again. There were fairy light twinkling all around the cave from all sorts of different heights. In the middle of the cave sat a couch for two, facing towards a large screen set up on the back wall.

"Natsu… What is this?" She asked with a gentle smile as she turned towards the boy. Tears still gleamed on her face slightly, making her eyes shined as she looked at him.

"Come sit down." He smiled as he pulled her over to the couch. "I had a friend from a nearby guild set this up for me." He grinned. They turned their heads to the screen as a picture started to load.

 _"_ _Hey Natsu! Its about time you woke up! Come on in!" A six year old Lucy's voice called. The young girl showed up on the screen sitting at the bottom of the fountain floating around in the water._

 _"_ _Hey Luce!" Seven year old Natsu yelled as he came running towards her. He came diving into the water, creating a big wave splashing Lucy._

 _"_ _Hey!" Lucy laughed as waved her hands to splash him right back. The two were laughing and splashing each other for a few more minute after that. Lucy then splashed him right in the face before ducking under the water and hiding from him._

 _Natsu dived under water after her and tried to swim after her as she kept swimming away from him. She then stopped and pointed upwards before heading up and taking a gasp of breath as Natsu followed her and did the same. Once they were caught up on their breathing, Lucy erupted into a fit of giggles and Natsu laughed with her._

The screen turned black again for a little while. Lucy had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she watched what seemed to be a memory on the screen.

"How did you get this?" She asked as she faced the pink-ett.

"There is a guy at Sabertooth and basically his magic is memory make and he can turn memories into anything he wants!" Natsu grinned at her. Lucy was about to say something else but a new picture began to load.

 _'_ _Hey Luce!" An eight year old Natsu beamed as he ran over to his friend. "I wanna show you something!" He beamed before grabbing her hand and running into the forrest. He took her over to this tall tree._

 _"_ _Natsu, what is so important?" She asked as she looked at the tree._

 _"_ _I wanna show you the new trick I learned! Watch this!" He smiled as he faced the tree and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes suddenly and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled as he released fire from his mouth and burnt down the tree in a swift movement._

 _"_ _Wow that is so cool! I wish I could do that…" Lucy pouted as she looked at the ground. "You always keep advancing and learning new tricks but the only thing I can learn is the iron fist…" She pouted more as she slumped down._

 _"_ _Don't worry Luce! I'm sure you'll get it soon!" He beamed happily. He smiled at the girl with reassurance and that gave her, if only the slightest, hope._

"I remember that day…" Lucy mumbled as the picture turned off again. "Thank you Natsu… Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. She smiled at him. She wrapped him in a sudden hug. "Thank you…" Was all she said before they slowly parted.

"Wanna just sleep here? … Like old times?" Natsu asked with a grin. Lucy nodded and wiped her now dry tears off her cheeks. … Like old times.

 _ **I hope this was worth the wait. To be honest, Once I remembered this account and saw how long it had been since I updated this story, I put it off more and more, cause I thought you would all hate em for leaving it so late. So a month turned into two, then three, until we got to where we are today. Agaian thanks for being so patient. Please review and tell me what you think about my absence, I want your honest**_ ** _opinion, so just let it all out._**


End file.
